


The Burning Shortcake

by JohnnyRaine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyRaine/pseuds/JohnnyRaine
Summary: Summer Rose while traveling with her daughter Ruby, gets attacked by someone, luckily Cinder was passing by and found Summer dying and decided to take care of Ruby herself. Years later Cinder decides to set her plan in motion to take down beacon by sending ‘her daughter' Ruby with her allies as her team to take beacon down from the inside.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story and hasn't been updated in a while.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY in any way at all.**

**A.N. Ruby and Neo will be near if not the same age because I don’t know what neo’s age is.**

* * *

****“*panting* Ahhh!” Summer yelled weakly trying to get up.

‘How the hell?... I didn’t even see him coming.’ she thought.

*rustling* ‘Damn I don’t need to deal with Grimm when I can barely move.’ she thought worried about her daughter. Five Ursa came into the clearing and when they noticed Summer they started to make their way to her and her baby while growling.

‘Damn, if I’m going to die I’ll at least make sure Ruby survives.’ she thought while curling herself around Ruby.

Just as the Ursa were about to attack Summer they were disintegrated by a wave of fire thrown at them.

‘What the?’ she thought shocked as a woman was walking towards from the forest.

* * *

Now Cinder wasn’t having a very good day first Roman the ever-flashy idiot got himself caught by some village that had dust they NEEDED, second was that Emerald and Mercury wouldn’t stop fighting like the children they are and ended up damaging some equipment, something they also NEEDED, and the holy grail among things Arthur Watts had shown up and ‘coincidentally’ dust and equipment were destroyed and also some of their own men THEY were using ‘disappeared’, so now Cinder had decided to get some fresh air outside.

“Stupid Roman and his idiotic flashiness, stupid childish Emerald and Mercury, stupid Arthur and his fi-” Cinder would have continued had it now been for some Grimm thinking they could kill her came out some bushes.

“Well, I could always blow off some steam by killing these Grimm.” Cinder said with a smirk.  

After two hours of killing Grimm, Cinder came across a clearing and could see a woman on the ground with Grimm making their way towards her.

‘I don’t need to help her’ Cinder thought before noticing the baby the woman had with her. ‘Damn, fine I’ll help her.’

Cinder charged up some fire in her hands before throwing them apart towards the Grimm making a wave of fire that disintegrated the Grimm.

‘Well, that's taken care of.’ she thought walking towards Summer.

“H-Help p-please.” Summer said weakly.

“What happened?” Cinder asked.

“I-I was taking a walk with my daughter Ruby when I was attacked, I don’t know who I was.” Summer explained.

“Well I don’t have a scroll on me, next town isn’t close at all and by the look of that pile of parts over there I’d say your scroll is broken.” Cinder said.

“P-please just take my daughter to her father his name is Taiyang, he lives on Patch, if he doesn’t believe you tell him my daughter’s name is R-Ruby, Ruby Rose.”

“I’ll do it.” Cinder lied already thinking about what she could do with the child if she raised her.

“T-Thank you, I love you Ruby don’t ever forget that.” She said while kissing her head then giving her to Cinder before dying.

Cinder walks away back to one of her bases. “Ruby Rose, huh? I guess it’ll be Ruby Fall from now on.” Cinder said while smirking.


	2. The Gelato Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is old and hasn't been updated in a while.

 

**_Disclaimer (again): I don’t own any of the RWBY franchise at all._ **

* * *

****_ “DAMN IT!” Yelled Roman behind prison bars. _

_ Now Roman wasn’t having a good day first off Cinder ordered him with her creepy fire and glowing eyes (Roman’s Words), to go to this village to get MORE dust for them ON HIS DAY OFF, second on the way to leaving the kids got into an argument and started to fight which just annoyed him even more, and ABOVE ALL he was caught by these people because he was busy doing work, his old partner a mut (Faunus) is dead because he shot the dust they had gathered with a bullet and ALL of the dust exploded in his partner’s face which caused the villagers to be alerted to them and now he's in their jail. He even remembers how it happened. _

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Hey Marge look at this dust crystal, doesn’t it look like an animal?” asked Gimmons as Marge walked up to him to look at the dust crystal. _

_ “Yeah it does look like an animal, it looks like a warthog,” Marge said and he got an incredulous look from Gimmons. “What?” he asked. _

_ “Are you sure it looks like a warthog, to me it looks more like a puma,” Gimmons replied with a little smirk while Marge narrowed his eyes a bit. _

_ “What in sam hell is a puma! Don’t go mentioning things that don’t exist Gimmons.” Marge exclaimed while Gimmons deadpanned (he’s a puma faunus). _

_ “Hey how about we ask what Grif thinks, then we’ll see who is right?” Gimmons asked. _

_ “Agreed!” Exclaimed Marge while they start walking towards their ‘boss’’ partner Grif. _

_ “Hey Grif what does this look like?!” Marge exclaimed while forcefully taking the dust crystal from Gimmons and shoving it into Grif’s face. _

_ “Huh?” Grif says as he turns around. “AH! A PUMA!” Grif yelled while pulling out his gun and proceeding to shot the dust crystal. _

_ “GRIF WAIT IT’S NOT A PU-” *BOOOM* Gimmons was cut off by the dust crystal exploding too close to the pile of dust which set off a gigantic explosion. _

* * *

_ “*cough* *cough* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Roman yelled at the remaining henchmen wanting to know what happened. _

_  “W-well boss Gimmons and Marge scared your partner Grif with a dust crystal that looked like a puma and then he shot the dust crystal next to the pile of dust and it kind of well exploded.” The Faunus said a little nervously. _

_ “*sigh* At least they villagers aren’t here ye-” Roman was cut off by a villager with a Gunblade (points to whoever knows what I mean) pointed at him with more people with weapons behind him and one of them had a round head and a bowl haircut carrying a bowling ball (another point to whoever) strange. “Freeze! We’ve got you surrounded!” The man shouted. _

_ “*heavily sighs* Okay, well at least Grif is dea-” Roman was once again cut off when a pile debris moved and Grif came crawling out. “Hey boss, I’m still alive!” Grif exclaimed from his position on the ground with Roman looking at him with a twitching eye. _

_ Roman looks at Grif then the piece of dust next to Grif then back at Grif slowly raising Melodic Cudgel. _

_ ~Flashback End~ _

_ Suffice to say Grif was hard to kill and after that Roman got captured by the Villagers and put into his jail cell. _

_ “And people said it was difficult for him to die,” Roman mumbled with a small smirk as the person with the Gunblade came up to his cell. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, he was nearly Roman’s height, had a black leather jacket, a red undershirt, brown army pants, brown shoes, and dark blue eyes. _

_ “Roman Torchwick.” He said tersely. “I have some questions for you.” _

* * *

 

_ “So kid, what do you have to ask me,” Roman said with a somewhat sinister smile. _

_ “First off old man I ask the questions and you answer, second my name is Leon Leonhart, but everyone calls me Leo, and third I’m seventeen so I’m practically an adult already,” Leo said. _

_ “Fine fine, but two things first I’m not that old!” Roman exclaimed. “And second if you have to use practically you aren’t really an adult,” Roman said while Leo narrowed his eyes. _

_ “Let’s just get to the questions ‘oldman’ (that annoying way Gary talks from pokemon). Leo said as Roman huffed. “First off name?” Leo asked gaining a raised eyebrow.  _

_ “Roman Torchwick.” “Good, Second why were you in the mines?” Leo asked getting another raised eyebrow. “Dust.” “Okay, Third for who?” Leo asked. “For myself.” Roman lied smoothly. “Don’t lie to me Torchwick I know when people lie it’s one of my skills,” Leo said with narrowed eyes and a scowl. _

_ “*sigh* Fine I’m working for… Mr. Pongo.” Roman said with a straight face while Leo just deadpanned. _

* * *

_ “*slam* Back into your cell ‘oldman’. Leo says as he slams the cell door close and locks it. _

_ “I’M NOT THAT OLD!” Roman yells to Leo’s back. “*sigh* Damn, I’m still stuck in here,”  Roman says sighing while drifting down the wall. _

* * *

_ ~Night Time~ _

_ “I wonder if Cinder is going to get me out of here anytime soon?” Roman wondered out loud. _

* * *

_ ~One of Cinder’s Hideouts~ _

_ “Achoo! *sniffle* I wonder I’m catching a cold?” Cinder wondered out loud just as a baby crying could be heard in the next room. _

_ “DAMN IT! I finally got her to sleep!” Cinder yelled out loud in rage. _

* * *

 

_ “Not likely,” Roman said out loud. _

_ “Who Sinda?” A voice said coming from outside his cell. Roman turned to see who it was only to see a toddler with pink and brown colored hair with some strands of white in there too.  _

_ “Who are you, sweety?” Roman said with a smile. “Ma name is it’s uh Neo, but ever one calls me Neopolitan ‘cause ma air,” Neo said. _

_ “Well Neo my name is Roman and to answer your question Cinder is a ‘friend’ of mine,” Roman said. “Oh,” Neo said. “Hey, Neo do you know any way out of here or where they keep weapons?” Roman asked trying to find some way out. “No,” Neo said. ‘Of course, a toddler wouldn’t know something like that.’ Roman thought. “Oh, that's too bad. Well anyway, Neo I need to get some rest so I think you should get going before anyone sees you.” Roman said. _

_ “Ok, bye bye see you ‘morrow,” Neo said waving towards Roman while walking away. _

* * *

_ Roman has been in this jail cell for a full WEEK now and Cinder (like he predicted) isn’t coming to help. The good thing is that over the entire week Neo and Roman have been talking a lot and have become good friends, now if only Neo could find the keys or his weapons. But now the end of that week brings us to here. _

_ “All right ‘Old man’ time to answer more of my questions,” Leo said with Roman groaning already tired of all this. _

_ “Okay First question, How do you know of my lil sis?” Leo asked shocking Roman. “Wait, what?” Roman said shocked. “I said how do you know Neo my sis-” Leo was cut off by someone rushing into the room while screaming could be heard coming from outside the small prison. _

_ “Leo, Grimm have gotten inside the village!” The man exclaimed. “How?!” Leo exclaimed. “I don’t know sir!” The man replied. _

_ “Damn it! We don’t  have time for this we need to help defend the village.” Leo said as the man nodded then left. “WAIT! What about me?!” Roman asked. “*Sigh* Fine come with me Torchwick, we need all the help we can get,” Leo said as he took the cuffs off of Roman and led him to the evidence room to get Melodic Cudgel. _

_ “Okay now since you got your weapon it’s time to defend the village,” Leo said before he ran outside to kill the Grimm attacking his home. “How about no.” Roman said before he also left but to look for a way out of the village. _

* * *

_ “AAAHHHH!” Neo screamed as a Beowulf was about to kill her. *SLASH* The Beowulf was cut in half and started to fade away. “Neo are you ok?” Leo asked. Neo nodded shocked that she could have died if Leo didn’t come along. _

_ “Okay, Neo the village is falling apart we need to get away from it before we can regroup with everyone el AAAHHHH!” Leo yelled out in pain as he was attacked by another Beowulf from behind. The Beowulf brings down its claw to finish him off. ‘Damn, I never thought this is how I would die.’ Leo thought before he just got sucked into a portal on the ground before it disappeared.  _

_ The Beowulf sensing Neo still there shocked turns to her ready to kill her before it gets shot through the head. As the Grimm fades away Neo sees Roman coming out of the smoke of the Grimm. “Neo are you alright, where's that kid Leo?” Roman asks before he notices Neo starring to cry and assumes the worst.  _

_ “Alright, kid I think it’s time for us to get out of here,” Roman says as he picks Neo up and starts to run out of a hole in the wall surrounding the village and out into the forest while killing any Grimm he sees.  _

_ Roman and Neo make it into a clearing before a pack of Ursa start to surround them. ‘Shit shit shit!’ Roman thought getting ready to try to take on the pack of Grimm before fire erupted around them taking out the Grimm.  _

_ “Glad you could escape before we had to attack the village Roman and who is this?” Cinder asked as she walked into the clearing with Mercury next to her. _

_ “Oh, this kid,” Roman said gesturing towards Neo in his arms still. “Oh this is Neopolitan, she's my new partner I’m going to teach her,” Roman said answering Cinder. _

_ “Well, I hope she proves to be useful, come on we need to get back to base.” Cinder said walking back into the forest with Mercury. _

_ “Well, Neo I think we are going to have a fanTASTic time!” Roman said as he also walked into the forest following Cinder. _

* * *

**_Next Chapter: The Years in The Making_ **

 


End file.
